


the best part of waking up

by awfuloffal



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Post Game, Sibling Incest, three year time skip, yes it’s exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: Leon comes home for the holidays.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	the best part of waking up

**Author's Note:**

> did you know they stopped airing the coffee incest commercial in like 2011? I could have sworn I saw it every year. 
> 
> this is for shy it was his idea lol

Leon shivered in the cold night air of Galar’s winter, especially biting after getting used to Alola and its beaches, but the smile on his face was warm and bright. 

Three years. How had he managed to be away from home for three _years?_ Now that he was back in Postwick it was like he had never even left. With a spring in his step he bounded up the lane to the front door of his childhood home, only for it to swing open before he could knock.

“Lee!” A familiar voice greets him but the boy in the doorway is not who Leon remembers. Leon looks down out of instinct only to find a broad chest and has to trail his gaze back up to his own eye level to meet with honey-gold, glinting at him behind glass lenses. 

“I must have the wrong house.” He laughs out in surprise.

“Still your brother!” Hop joins in his mirth before pulling him into a hug. 

Leon melts into Hop’s embrace. His brother smells like vanilla, firewood and home, reminding Leon of just how much he’s missed these past few years.

“Those are new.” Leon says, tapping below his own eye. 

Hop exaggerates a sigh. “Go ahead. Call me Compound Eyes-“

“I would never!” Leon says in mock offense. “Besides, it’s more of a Wide Lens anyway.” 

Hop rolls his eyes before pulling Leon into the house by his arm. 

“I’ve been up all night waiting for you!” Hop exclaims. “Mom said you wouldn’t be in till the morning but-“

“You were to excited to get to sleep?” Leon teased.

“Yeah.” Hop said, a little embarrassed. Just like when they were younger, Hop could never get to sleep if there was a big event planned the next day. The only way their parents could get him down was to let him sleep with Leon, and then he was out like a light. “Let me make you some coffee.”

“Ah, real coffee.” Leon sighed. The Komala Coffee of the cafés in Alola had been fine, sure, but nothing beat the familiar taste and smell of what he had grown up with. 

Leon watched his brother move around the kitchen with a grace he must have gained in the years he’d been gone. When did Hop get so tall? They had video chatted but he hadn’t noticed such a dramatic change. 

When did Hop get so _handsome?_

What else had he missed? Did Hop have a girlfriend now? A boyfriend? Was he really excited to see his big brother returning or was he just humoring him? 

“I got you a present.” Leon blurts out. “From Alola.” He pulls the already wrapped present out of his bag, blue with a big red bow, with a awkward flourish and thrusts it towards Hop, nearly knocking the coffee out of his hand in the process. It’s nothing special, just a strange souvenir he thought Hop would like but right now he needs to show that he hadn’t forgotten his brother on his trip, and he hopes Hop hadn’t forgotten about him either.

Hop puts his cup down and takes the present with careful hands, looking it over like he must do with specimens in Sonia’s lab. Leon takes a long sip of his coffee and burns his tongue in the process, anything to avoid the awkward silence he’s created.

Leon looks around the kitchen, at the new coffeemaker and fridge, all evidence of a life moving on without him. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a jab at his shoulder and looks down to see the red bow stuck to his sweater. 

“What’s this?” He laughs, but it trails off when he looks back at Hop.

Hop’s looking down at the ground, the tips of his ears burning red as he shuffles his feet. When he looks up Leon feels his breath catch in his throat. 

“You’re my present this year Lee.” Hop tries to play it off as a joke but his voice is to soft and his face to full of something more than brotherly adoration. Hop scratches the back of his head and smiles, averting his eyes as his face goes red. “You’re... all I’ve wanted for a long time actually.”

Leon was speechless.

“Home! Wanted you back home, I mean.” Hop laughed lamely. “I uh, better go wake up Mom she’ll be excited to see you back early-“

As Hop scrambled to leave Leon grabbed him by the wrist.

“Hey look. Mistletoe.” Leon pointed to the ceiling. 

Hops eyes followed his hand. “What are you talking about-“

Leon pulled him in to kiss him, Hop’s body immediately going slack against his. When they pulled apart Hop was starry eyed and Leon bet he looked the same.

“You taste like coffee.” Hop said breathlessly before going back in for another kiss. 

The next one was deeper, both brothers using the other to muffle their moans as they ran their hands over each other bodies. Hop fisted his hands in Leon’s hair as Leon lifted him up on the kitchen counter, wrapping his younger brothers legs around his waist. 

A loud creak from the upstairs floorboards stopped both brothers in their tracks and they quickly broke apart. 

“Hop? You still up?” Their mothers sleepy voice called down the stairs. 

Hop and Leon exchanged quick looks.

“Yeah mum! Lee got home early!” Hop called out, voice a little shaky. He barely got the words out before Leon had him pinned against the counter again. 

“We’ll continue this in the morning.” Leon demands in a low voice, whispering directly into Hops ear. “And hopefully for many more.”

Hop chuckles. “Best part of waking up.”


End file.
